I wish
by emmaD
Summary: Rogue, perturbé par les souvenirs que réveille l'arrivée de Harry Potter à Poudlard, hésite à aller devant le Miroir du Riséd. Il ne résistera pas longtemps à son envie de voir... mais quoi, au fait ? [vignette unique · éléments importants du tome 7]


L'auteur des sept livres constituant l'histoire de Harry Potter s'appelle J.K. Rowling, et ce n'est _toujours _pas moi.

·.·

* * *

.·.

_**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention ! **__**Attention !**_

·.·

Cette fic est inspirée du **chapitre 33 de ****_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_.**

.·.

_**Ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez rien savoir du tome 7**_ !

·.·

Je répète : **_cette fic contient des éléments essentiels du tome 7_** !

.·.

Au fait, vous savez quoi ? **_Cette fic est directement tirée du tome 7_**...

·.·

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenu !

.·.

* * *

**I wish**

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle  
De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,  
Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...  
Mes songes viennent en foule  
Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._

Charles Baudelaire, « le Poison », _Les Fleurs du Mal_, 1857.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. C'était idiot. Il connaissait parfaitement son plus cher désir et n'avait aucun doute sur l'impossibilité absolue de sa réalisation. À quoi bon s'infliger un surcroît de souffrance ?

Pourtant, une force irrésistible le poussait à s'approcher du Miroir. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir le sourire de Lily. De dépit et de douleur, il s'était débarrassé de toutes les photos qu'il avait d'elle dans l'été qui avait suivi leur cinquième année. Sur le moment, il s'était senti très fier de lui : son geste destructeur prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de cette prétentieuse petite Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui ! L'illusion n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Après leur départ de l'école, il ne l'avait jamais revue. Il avait appris qu'elle luttait activement contre son Maître et qu'elle avait souvent été impliquée dans les combats qui opposaient régulièrement les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à elle. C'était une bonne chose : même dans les jours où son engagement était le plus fervent, il n'aurait pas été capable de s'en prendre directement à elle. Les événements l'avait montré : la vie de Lily lui importait finalement plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il était en partie responsable de sa mort et n'avait pas pu lire les récits pathétiques que les journaux avaient publiés au lendemain de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'idée de la voir heureuse et vivante avec Potter — maudit soit son nom — sur les photographies menteuses qui accompagnaient ces articles le révulsait. Il n'avait donc même pas songé à conserver une de ces images.

Cela faisait treize ans qu'elle n'était plus pour lui qu'un souvenir, et quinze qu'il ne l'avait plus regardée en face. Il aurait pu la décrire très exactement, cependant. Rien n'était si net dans son esprit que le joli visage souriant de Lily Evans.

_Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir._

L'arrivée du jeune Potter — maudit soit son nom — l'avait bouleversé. Le gamin était la copie conforme de son infâme de père, sauf pour les yeux, bien sûr. Et comme ce désagréable petit cornichon ne les dirigeait vers son professeur de potions qu'avec arrogance, mépris ou haine, Severus se croyait ramené à une période particulièrement difficile de son existence. La fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été horrible : déchiré entre son honneur qui lui commandait d'oublier Lily et son cœur qui se brisait à nouveau chaque fois qu'il la voyait rire en compagnie de Potter — maudit soit son nom —, il n'avait survécu qu'en se réfugiant dans sa dangereuse passion pour la magie noire.

Alors, un soir, tandis qu'il repassait pour la nième fois devant la salle où Dumbledore conservait pour l'instant le Miroir du Riséd, Severus céda à la tentation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir échanger un dernier regard amical avec Lily.

Il se mit devant le Miroir sans lever les yeux, hésitant encore un peu. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fixa la glace trompeuse et se laissa emporter par un flot intense de sentiments contraires.

Elle était là, vêtue d'une robe d'été dont la blancheur éclatait au soleil. Ses cheveux prenaient des teintes variées dans le jeu de la lumière. Leur belle couleur sombre rayonnait, ils semblaient danser au gré du vent. Elle était pieds nus dans l'herbe, avec un air un peu enfantin. Son sourire était plus triste et plus doux qu'il ne l'avait été. Elle portait ses trente ans avec grâce et élégance. Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle !

Elle tenait à la main une rose blanche et se trouvait près d'un étrange monument de marbre noir. S'agenouillant, elle y déposa la fleur. Une larme roula sur sa jolie joue rose mais son sourire, plein de bonté et de gentillesse revint rapidement. Elle caressa la pierre froide avec douceur, comme elle eût caressé le front d'un enfant malade. Se redressant un peu, elle regarda enfin vers l'autre côté du Miroir, vers cette sinistre réalité à laquelle elle n'appartenait plus.

Severus, immobile, n'arrivait pas à exprimer la moindre émotion ; c'était toujours le cas quand il était remué jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Seules ses larmes le trahissaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleurait. Pas à gros sanglots, évidemment, et dans un parfait silence : Tobias Rogue n'aimait pas les petits garçons chouineurs et son fils avait appris très jeune à ne jamais manifester ce qu'il ressentait.

Il soutint un instant le regard de Lily. Il aurait voulu se noyer dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts dont il retrouvait enfin la tendresse. Elle lui souriait, elle lui avait pardonné. Il se mit à trembler, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette chimère.

Il ferma les paupières et tâcha de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était morte ! Morte ! Il l'avait tuée lui-même, c'était sa faute et uniquement sa faute si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était pris à elle. Il ne devait pas croire qu'elle pouvait encore se réconcilier avec lui. C'était trop tard.

Un sourd gémissement lui échappa. Que de souffrance lui causait cette vision de paradis !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il refusa de les poser sur elle. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre au piège que lui tendait la douceur de cette image mensongère. Tout naturellement, il porta son attention sur la construction de marbre, sa curiosité soudain attisée : quel genre de monument pouvait bien faire partie de son plus cher désir ?

Son cœur cessa un instant de battre. C'était l'évidence même et pourtant, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela. Sur la sombre pierre, on pouvait lire une inscription en lettres d'argent :

_Severus Rogue  
9 janvier 1960 – 31 octobre 1981  
Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime._

Severus se leva brusquement et se mit à courir vers la porte de la salle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il parcourut couloirs et escaliers à toute allure, sans se soucier des éventuelles rencontres. Il entra dans ses quartiers et se précipita vers la petite armoire où il conservait quelques alcools forts. Il se servit à grand-peine, tant ses mains tremblaient, un grand verre de whisky pur-feu et l'avala d'un trait, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans un des fauteuils qui encadraient sa cheminée.

Il poussa alors un profond soupir.

Revoir Lily, il s'y était préparé pendant les longues semaines où il avait songé à céder à l'appel du Miroir. Il avait anticipé la joie et la douleur que cela lui causerait. La réalité avait été plus dure à supporter que prévu, sans doute. Mais constater que même après toutes ces années, son souhait le plus profond était toujours d'offrir son existence en échange de celle de sa seule amie, c'était un vrai choc.

Si seulement… si seulement il avait pu mourir à sa place ! S'il avait été là, il se serait interposé, lui, et son sacrifice aurait sauvé Lily, de même que dans la réalité, la mort de Lily avait sauvé ce jeune crétin de Potter — maudit soit son nom. Si seulement…

La tête dans les mains, prostré, il était dans un état de nerfs épouvantable. Ses regrets, ses remords et sa douleur l'obsédaient, il ne parvenait plus à former la moindre pensée rationnelle.

Il lui fallut des heures pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait eu raison d'hésiter : il n'aurait pas dû y aller. C'était idiot.

Le lendemain, Harry Potter — maudit soit son nom — subit un des pires cours de potions de toute sa scolarité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cette petite histoire est inspirée par cette réplique de Severus :_ "I wish… __I wish _I_ were dead…" _(Severus Snape, _in "The Prince's Tale", Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, J. K. Rowling, 2007.)

Le vers inséré au milieu de ma prose est de Charles Baudelaire, _in_ « Harmonie du soir », _Les Fleurs du Mal_, 1857. Un ostensoir (du verbe latin _ostendere_, montrer) est un objet, généralement en métal précieux, dans lequel on place une hostie consacrée (où les catholiques croient le Christ réellement présent), afin que les fidèles puissent l'adorer.

La citation sur la tombe de Severus est tirée du Nouveau Testament, comme celles des tombes des Dumbledore et des Potter dans le livre de Rowling. _"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death" _(« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ») se trouve dans la première lettre de saint Paul aux Corinthiens, chapitre 15, verset 26. _"For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also"_ (« Car là où est votre cœur, là aussi sera votre trésor ») se trouve dans l'évangile de Matthieu, chapitre 6, verset 21. « Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime » se trouve dans l'évangile de Jean, chapitre 15, verset 13.

Et si j'avais le moindre talent artistique, je dessinerais cette scène. Comme je n'en ai pas, ce n'est pas la peine que je me lance, mais si quelqu'un se sent inspiré, qu'il n'hésite pas !

Qu'as-tu à déclarer, « Hypocrite lecteur, mon semblable, mon frère » (Baudelaire, encore et toujours) ?


End file.
